How The Past Catches Up With You
by LadyBeamer
Summary: Pepper's ex-fiance shows up at a party and Tony has to help Pepper out of a bad situation. Some Tony/Pepper.


Author's Note: I wrote this a little while back and I liked the idea of Pepper's past and Tony realizing he doesn't really know that much about it. I also like the idea of Tony taking care of her and not her always taking care of him and not just as Iron Man but as Tony Stark.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

How The Past Catches Up With You

Seven Years Ago

"Will you marry me?"

Virginia was still walking down the beach when she heard the question. She turned around to see Garrett, her boyfriend of the last three years, on one knee holding a little box with an engagement ring. Still in shock, she walked over, knelt down and kissed Garrett.

"Yes, of course," she said blinking back tears.

He took the ring out on the box and put in on her left ring finger and kissed her again. They sat down on the beach holding each other while the waves rolled up and down the sand.

On the way back to their apartment, they started talking about the future. It was still too early to set a date but they were thinking they should have about a three-year engagement so they could save up money and have the wedding of their dreams (or her dreams) and maybe put a down payment on a house. Garrett was in advertising and doing very well. Virginia had decided that modeling was not for her after doing it for three years and had an interview as a personal assistant to one Tony Stark.

"Are you sure you want to quit modeling? Ill be making enough money in just a short while that you wont need to work at all," Garrett said.

Virginia looked at him. "I didn't go to business school just to be a model and you know I could just not work, I would go crazy."

"Yeah but this Stark guy, you know he has a reputation, right?"

"It would be business hun, just work. I'll come home for my pleasure. And plus who is to say that I'll get the job?"

"I'm sure you will," Garrett said under his breath.

Seven Months Later

"Hey hun, sorry I'm late. There was a mini crisis at the office," Virginia said coming in through the door.

"Did Stark not have enough Scotch in his house?" Garrett said sarcastically.

Virginia wasn't really in the mood to deal with Garrett's comments at the moment. She decided that it would be best to just walk away and talk a bath. When she didn't argue, Garrett went after her.

"You know, I'm really beginning to wonder who your real fiancé is. I barley ever see you and when I do all you do is either go to bed or answer more emails. Oh and lets not mention that you are on call constantly and he is always calling you."

Virginia came out of the bathroom. "What do you want me to do? This is my job. I told you that when I was given it. I told you that it was a 24/7 kinda job. I also told you that I would only be doing it for three years. Ill quit a year before we get married. By then we will have enough money saved to do basically whatever we want. I do get paid a small fortune. We just have to hold out a little longer and then we will be done with Tony Stark."

"Three years. Just three more years. Why couldn't you have just continued modeling?" Garrett mumbled.

Virginia pretended not to hear him.

Three Months Later

Pepper was walking up the stairs to her apartment at around 2:30 in the afternoon. She had left the office early because Mr. Stark was going on a business trip and she had finished all her work shortly after he left. She wasn't needed in the office for the next 18 hours and she was going to use every minute of it. She had stopped by the grocery store and had gotten things to make Garrett's favorite dinner. As she came to her door and went to put the key in she noticed that the door was unlocked. Garrett must have forgotten to lock it when he was leaving. As she opened the door she went to the kitchen and dropped the groceries to the counter and heard something coming from the bedroom. She went to the door and in bed was Garrett and her best friend and maid of honor, Meredith. Together.

"What is going on here?"

When they realized that she was there they immediately broke apart and Meredith was running around the room grabbing her clothes and mumbling how sorry she was. After she left all Pepper could do was just stare at Garrett in disbelief. It was like she couldn't breath.

"Well what did you expect?" Garrett said. "You were never around, always working for god sakes I don't think you realize how much you have changed. Where is that woman that I feel in love with? Oh I know where she is. Tony Stark took her away and replaced her with you. God Virginia, you don't even go by Virginia anymore. All this Pepper nonsense. Oh and not to mention you pop up in tabloids constantly usually with Stark-"

She cut him off. "I want you gone when I get back."

She took off the ring and put it on the nightstand.

Six Years Later – 2 pm

"Ok Tony, can you please listen to me? We have a lot to go over before I go get your tux and my dress for the benefit. You did remember that you have to be there tonight and no, I will not get you out of it. This is for your clients, to tell them how much you appreciate their business and how if they weren't there, there would be no Stark Industries."

"Yes Pepper, I actually remember this."

"Well that's a start, and you of course remember that you must make a speech?"

"Ugh, what more do these people want from me?'

"Yes it is just so hard to be Tony Stark. Ok, New York wants to know if Iron Man had anything to do with whatever crisis they had. What should I tell them?"

"Tell them I was blowing stuff up in the Middle East."

"Right, on your yacht vacationing?

"Fine. Pepper, please can't you see I'm busy? Can't we go over this tomorrow? Oh what does your dress look like? Does this one have a back?"

"Yes it most certainly does. Are you sure you think we should go together. People will think…"

"Who cares what people think? Plus I need you there to tell me who everyone is."

"Alright well I told Happy to be here for 7pm so we can get there for 7:30. Will that give you enough time to tinker with whatever and shower and change into your tux?"

"Pepper, what do you take me for?"

"Mmhum. Jarvis, will you remind Tony to start getting ready at 6 pm and if he does not, please shut down his entire workshop?"

"Of course Miss Potts."

"Thank you Jarvis. Be ready to leave at 7 Tony." She turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"I'm going to finish all the work that you wont be doing before the benefit." With that she left to go up the stairs and attack the 101 thinks she need to do before tonight.

7pm

Pepper was upstairs in the guest suite looking in the mirror after she had changed. She looked good wearing a black Valentino dress that hugged her in all the right places and was wondering if someone would take notice. This was her and Tony's first formal party since the firefighters banquet that either of them had attended and she was hoping that there was going to be a better outcome then being left along on the roof waiting for a drink.

"Jarvis, Is Tony ready?"

"Yes, he is already down stairs."

"Thank you Jarvis. Well here goes nothing," she said to herself.

She walked slowly down the hall and to the stairs. Tony was looking out the window when he heard her heals clicking down the hall.

"Bout time," he said still looking out the window. "I was going to send a search-" He cut off when he saw her coming down the stairs. She looked absolutely stunning. The gown was simple but still elegant and tasteful.

"Pepper, you look… amazing."

"Why thank you Mr. Stark. You don't look too bad yourself." She reached up to fix his bow tie and color.

"Shall we?" he said holding out his arm.

7:30pm

Tony helped Pepper exit out of the car in front of Stark Industries. She had scheduled to have the benefit in the atrium because it was a very central location and it would be easier to get Tony there if it was somewhere he was familiar with. They walked in the front doors and the party was already in full swing. The band was playing and people were dancing in their tuxes and gowns. Tony escorted Pepper over to the bar.

"What will you be having Pep?" Tony asked.

"Oh I'll just have champagne, thanks," she said to the bar tender.

As Tony ordered she put her back to the bar and started to look over the crowed. There were people from SI that she new but there were quite a few that she did not. She had decided that instead of picking and choosing who came to the party from the SI clients, she gave 20 tickets to each of their CEO'S and they decided for her. As she was scoping out the room her eyes feel upon someone that she was not intending to see.

"Oh my God!" she breathed as her quickly turned her back to the crowed.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked a little worried.

"I'll have a vodka martini, dirty with extra olives," she said to the bar tender quickly.

"Pepper, what's going on?" Tony asked as he moved closer to her.

The bar tender gave her the drink and she downed it in one gulp. She motioned for another.

"Pepper, I have never seen you drink this much ever. Tell me what's going on now," Tony said very worried. It was true, he had never seen her even take more then a sip of champagne, but he was the one usually doing the drinking. What could she have seen to make her lose her professionalism in two seconds flat?

"My ex- fiancé is here. I was completely content on never seeing him again. He must work for someone who contracts to Stark Industries. Oh God what am I going to do," she said right before draining her second martini.

It was time for Tony to restore order. "Hey, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Look how many people are here; you really think he is going to see you. He probably doesn't even expect you here so he wont be looking. And if he does see you, I doubt he will come over and actually talk to you." This didn't seem to ease her fears. "Look, I wont leave your side, ok?

She looked over at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Yeah, ok. Yeah, there's nothing to worry about. There is no problem I can't handle." Cool, calm and collected Pepper was back in control.

"Do you want another drink?" Tony asked hesitantly. She had already had more then enough, but he wasn't sure if she needed one more to take the edge off.

"No, I'll just have that glass of champagne." The bar tender pored a glass and she took in and started nursing on it.

"You ready to get out there?" Tony asked as he put his hand on the small of her back to lead her out.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

An hour or two later she had successfully worked the room with Tony and had not run into her ex. She was in the middle of talking to one of the CEO's of a very important client when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Garrett smiling at her.

"Virginia, is that you. It is so good to see you. You look fantastic." He leaned in for a hug and Pepper immediately tensed as she returned the hug half-heartedly. Tony had gotten rid of the CEO so that he could have his full attention on the situation that was going down in front of him.

Pepper, being the professional that she always was responded, "Garrett, I was not expecting you here."

"Oh yeah, I got a job with National Corp. in their marketing department. Briggs, the CEO offered me tickets and I couldn't miss the chance to see you again and catch up. You remember Meredith, my wife?"

This hit Pepper like a ton of bricks. Meredith came into the foreground and was smiling at Pepper. She had gained about 50 pounds since the last time Pepper had saw her and she was definitely looking a bit warn. "Virginia, how long has it been?"

"About 6 years. You remember my boss Tony Stark?" Tony stepped forward and shook Garrett's hand and then Meredith's.

"Oh, how could I forget the famous Tony Stark?" Garrett said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hmmm, yes well, this has been a lovely reunion but I must steal away Miss. Potts. Business must be attended to. Pep? Shall we?" He said as he held out his arm and quickly escorted her away from Garrett and Meredith.

"Thank you" Pepper whispered as Tony lead her to the dance floor.

"Oh my pleasure. If you ask me that Meredith woman is defiantly a downgrade from you," he said trying to lighten the mood as they started dancing.

"She didn't always look like that. She was actually very pretty at one time," Pepper said as she stared off into space.

"You new her?" Tony asked with a hint of shock.

"She was my best friend and was going to be my maid of honor."

"What happened?"

"I came home and found them in my bed with each other."

"He cheated on you? Why?"

"He thought I was cheating on him."

"Are you kidding? With who?"

"You," Pepper said as she continued to glance at the ground.

"Well that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," Tony said wondering why she was ever with him in the first place.

"It's ok. I should have known things weren't going to work out when I quit modeling. All he wanted was a trophy wife and a woman with a career is not that. I didn't fit into his plans very well after I started working for you.

"And not all he has is the next contestant on the biggest loser." Tony said finally getting a smile out of Pepper. The music stopped and he pulled her over to the bar to get her another glass of champagne when the new CFO came over and started to talk with him. Pepper was in no mood to talk business so she told Tony she was going to get some air on the patio. Tony nodded and watched her leave.

Tony wasn't the only one to watch her leave.

It was empty on the patio and Pepper was thankful. She didn't want to deal with questions or comments on how she looked or just people in general. She needed a short break from everything if she was going to endure the rest of the night.

She was leaning up against the farthest wall away from the doors so that no one would see her from the inside. It was a beautiful clear night and although it was a bit chilly she was glad for the cool air. It was like a jump-start to her system getting her ready for round two. She was over looking the gardens when she heard foot steps coming toward her. She had hoped Tony wouldn't follow her and would stay inside where he belonged. If the host of the party was no where in sight along with is assistant, people would start to talk.

"Too crowded in there for you?"

She turned around when she realized that it was not Tony's voice and saw that it was instead Garrett.

"What are you doing here?" she asked fairly alarmed.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to see how you were doing. Stark took you away before we could actually talk and I wanted to know how things were," he said coming over toward her.

"I'm great, but I really must get inside." She made a move to walk toward the doors when he stepped in her path.

"I've missed you. Meredith is nothing like you. She's boring and dull. You were never like that. I miss the times we had together," he said looking down at her.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way but you were the one who made the decision to cheat on me." Every word she spoke was as cold as ice.

"And I regret it," Garrett said as he put his hands on her arms," and I know that you still love me."

Before Pepper had time to react, Garrett leaned down and kissed her hard forcing his tongue between her lips. Pepper was frozen and when he pulled away she slapped him on the face as hard as she could.

"What do you think you are doing?" she yelled.

Garrett's eyes went dark as he back handed her across the face and slammed her up against the wall. Pepper banged her head and let out a little shriek but before she new it she was pinned between the wall and his body. He had both of her tiny wrists in one hand and was squeezing them so hard it began to hurt. She tried to struggle but he was too strong and he definitely had the high ground. He moved his other hand and grabbed her jaw so that she would stop shaking her head.

"Stop this, your hurting me" was all she could say. He just laughed in her face and leaned his head down to kiss her again.

She shut her eyes and then felt Garrett being flung off of her. She opened then to see him on the floor of the patio and Tony standing in front of her, fists clenched.

"If you know what is good for you, you will leave now" Tony said in a very even voice just above a whisper trying to stay calm.

"I knew it, nothing has changed between you. She is still your little whore." Garrett said as he got up glaring at Tony.

"If you don't leave now, I'm not going to stop my self from beating the shit out of you, like I am now." Tony said as he started to advance on Garrett.

Garrett realized that getting into a fight with Tony Stark at his own party would not go over well and people would wonder why they were fighting and that, he did not want to explain. Garrett left the patio leaving Tony and Pepper alone.

Tony turned around to see Pepper staring at the ground in shock.

"Pepper? Are you alright?" he asked hesitantly, while slowly walking over to her.

When she made eye contact with him, she burst into tears and sank to the ground. Tony went over to comfort her and when he realized that she was shivering he put his jacket over her shoulders.

"It's ok, he's gone." He tried to sooth her the best he cold while holding her close.

She looked up at him, her face tear stained. "I need to go, I want to leave," she said while crying.

"Ok, we're leaving right now."

Tony called Happy to have him meet them around back so they could make a discrete exit and helped her out the back doors where Happy was waiting.

"Is everything alright boss? Someone need to be taken care of?" Happy asked as he saw the state Pepper was in.

"No not right now Happy. We just need to get back to the estate," Tony said as he eased Pepper in the back seat.

The car ride back was quite and all that could be heard were the muffled sounds of Pepper crying into Tony's chest. When they finally got back to the estate and in the mansion, Tony sat Pepper down on the couch and went over to the bar and poured her a stiff drink.

"For the nerves," he said as she took it. She was still shaking from the ordeal. Tony sat on the couch next to her.

"Pepper, what happened?"

Pepper took a sip of her drink. "I… I went out to get some air and he followed me and he told me that he was bored with his wife and that he knew I still loved him and before I knew it he was kissing me. I slapped him and then he hit me and shoved me against the wall and pinned me there and he held me so tight, it hurt and then he was going to kiss me again and then you came and and… Oh Tony what am I going to do?" she asked dissolving into tears again.

Tony put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. "It's ok. Everything will be all right. I'm going to take care of everything," he whispered.

She cried herself to sleep while Tony held her there. Once she was asleep, he picked her up and brought her to a guest bedroom that was closest to his bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed and covered her up. He was about to have the shades closed when the moonlight came in the windows and reflected on her face. She was peacefully asleep but he could see a bruise spreading over her right cheek.

He walked down stairs to his workshop.

"Jarvis, get the security footage of the party tonight at head quarters. I want the video from the patio."

"Yes, sir."

Moments later he was staring at his monitor watching what had happened that night. Pepper out overlooking the garden, Garrett coming to her, blocking her way, kissing her and slapping her and pushing her to the wall and pinning her. Then Tony entered the frame he stopped watching.

He was absolutely infuriated. Of all the things that could possibly happen to Pepper, with her boss being Iron Man, and this is what happens. Abused by her former fiancé? Was this something Iron Man needed to take care of? No, that would be too much. But Tony Stark could take care of this and in some ways, he might be worse to deal with then Iron Man.

The Next Morning

Pepper woke up in an unfamiliar room wearing her evening gown and a suite coat. She looked around and realized that she was still at Tony's mansion and had spent the night in a guest room. The events from the pervious night came flooding back to her and she realized that she had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Good morning Miss Potts. Mr. Stark told me that when you woke up to tell you there are clothes in the bathroom and that breakfast will be waiting for you," said Jarvis.

"Thank you, Jarvis."

Pepper got up and crossed the room to the bathroom and changed. He had left her sweatpants and an old MIT sweatshirt. She headed down to the kitchen to see that Tony was making breakfast consisting of eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage and toast.

"Good morning," Tony said as he heard her come in. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess. A little sore. My back hurts and my wrists hurt and my cheek is throbbing" She looked down at her wrists and the bruises that circled them. She wondered what her back looked like. Tony saw her bruises and she thought she saw a flash of fury in his eyes so she just dropped her hands.

"I have ice for your face, for the swelling," he said as he went to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack.

"Oh, how bad is it?" She hadn't really looked in the mirror when she was in the bathroom.

"Well, I don't thing you should go to the office anytime soon. You can work from here," he said as he looked at the bruise. She could tell that by looking at her face he was getting upset so she changed the subject.

"You know you could have woken me up, I would have driven home," she said as she ice on her cheek.

His eyes softened. "No, after you finally fell asleep, you looked too peaceful and I didn't want you driving home after what happened."

She changed the subject again. "Well you are up early, and cooking no less."

"Yes, well I have been busy. I cancelled the contract with National Corp. this morning."

"Tony, you didn't."

"Yes, they called me back 15 min. later and asked why so I sent them security footage of what happened and they asked if they took care of it internally, could we forget about me cancelling the contract. I said of course as long as their 'taking care of' was satisfactory to me. I got a call another 15 min later saying that he was fired and never going to work in advertising again. I have also been on the phone with my lawyers and th-" she cut him off.

"No, no lawyers. I don't want this getting out and that is the quickest way to do that. He is not going to come near me again so I think getting him fired is enough."

"Are you sure because I had some other things up my sleeve," he says seriously.

"No please, lets just forget about this. It's fine"

"No it is not fine, no man should do that to you. What if I hadn't been there to pull him off of you?"

She started to tear up. She had been thinking the same thing after all of this had happened. "I…I don't know? Bu… But it didn't.

He walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry Pep. It's just seeing you like that, it scared me."

"I just want it to be over with. I want to be able to move on from this and not think about the 'what if's.' You got there in time and I couldn't be more thankful but nothing more happened. " He let go of her and wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Ok, if that's what you want, I can deal with that," he said with a little disappointment in his eyes.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do all of this. Putting me to bed, making breakfast, getting my ex-fiancé fired…" She said off handedly.

"I told you I would take care of everything. Now eat," he smiled at her and handed her a large plate full of food.


End file.
